


Twice is the charm

by Nezanie



Series: Monochrome week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, nightlit sky camping trip, older monos au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Blake surprises Weiss when she decides she has to propose. Again. (Day 3: Wedding, Monochrome week 2019)





	Twice is the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy times continue just they're like 28 years old now

Blake fiddled with the black box in her hand, the white ribbon tying it neatly in stripes keeping, with a bow at the top. Holding it in her hands, weight tangible brought a smile to her lips. The campfire they’d set for the night was blazing softly, popping every now and then. Blake couldn’t stop her leg from tapping with a crunch on snow even though everything was set. The date of their wedding was in a couple of months now, getting closer and closer. The venue was chosen, Blake’s parents would wed them, and Weiss had been the one to insist. It had made Blake fall in love all over again watching her fret with her mother over decorations, the food and the fact how they wanted everything to be perfect. For Blake it was already more than marvelous just getting there.The golden couple themselves had talked about it, fervently, eagerly holding onto one another as if they’d trip and wake up from the wonderful dream if they didn’t. It had been all that was on their mind and rightfully so. However, they’d taken it for granted skipping a rather important step and giving Blake the opportunity to surprise Weiss. Weiss who for all her enthusiasm, would occasionally find a quiet corner to let out heavy sighs in when she thought nobody was looking. Cheering her up and setting things straight came as a bonus for Blake.

 

They had been committed to one another for more than 8 years now. It had been time to tie the knot, for some it had been joyous news. For few they did not care of, it was still frowned upon. In the meantime, Weiss had rebuilt her grandfather’s company, Atlas and its people however couldn’t change their mindset overnight. It reminded Weiss of her father more often than not getting her on edge in particularly bad days. Worst of all was the possibility her mother would be absent, the woman had been a broken shell of her former self and couldn’t patch herself up as if nothing ever happened. Especially when she saw how her daughter was everything she had lost. It brought a mixture of emotions to the lady of the Schnee house and for most of the part her mother got better. It had been a long and arduous process. So Blake took it as all the more reason to have another party by themselves.

 

The easy part was catching her asleep, take the slender fingers in her own hand and tie a ribbon around that one special one for the ring making. She’d been working extra hard as one of the CEO’s of the SDC and her job as a huntress which Weiss wouldn’t quit for the world. Her siblings had thankfully made sure she wouldn’t overwork herself as fellow heads,each taking a part of responsibility on their shoulders. Weiss was the pillar of their new and reformed Schnee company, and they had decided years ago when she stood as their conscience they’d reciprocate the favor. Blake was in turn a figure-head of the white fang and the pair of them had made leaps and bounds in progress even though sometimes little of it showed. They didn’t care, they would do all they could and most of all they were happy together. Nobody could ever change that.

 

The harder part of her plan was to get Weiss alone and ask the big gun question. Again. Just a little more formally and official this time around. She’d awkwardly stand with a sheepish grin on her face on every occasion she got until she managed to ask her out. The fidgeting and terror at the mere thought of asking hadn’t died down even though she knew the answer already. 

 

‘Love, you’re looking a bit strained,’ Weiss had murmured affectionately patting her cheek and offering a quick kiss, ‘Do you want to turn in early?’

 

Blake blushed at the memory. Granted the cuddling was always welcome but she was nearing her 30’s now, asking her soulmate to get married, especially with the event having been known for months, should have been a cinch. She’d face grim the size of a building in her school years for gods sake!

 

_ ‘Facing one tiny, frowning, adoring, loveable fiance is still that much more of a workout for my heart I guess,’ _ she thought prodding the fire as she tended to it. Weiss would definitely call her sappy again if she’d heard that. And speaking of the bubbly love of her life, Weiss’ whereabout slid into her thoughts just a few seconds before Blake heard the even pitter patter of her boots stumbling against the snow.

 

“Unbelievable,” she heard her mutter under her breath. Blake chuckled turning round to watch as Weiss deposited a batch of sticks for their fire, almost slamming them against the ground. The black box was swiftly pocketed in her coat with Weiss none the wiser. For the moment.

 

“He apologized Weiss,” Blake chuckled watching her stomp around their makeshift camp. It was their secret getaway on Atlas grounds. They’d been called for a joint training session with the new cadets for the military and Winter had thought it would do the rookies good to see the pair of them working together, respectfully and in sync. The military still had a very evident lack of Faunus cadets although they’d increased throughout the years, they were still outnumbered 3 to 1. That meant there were still problems from the more hotheaded, ‘ _ nobles _ ’ of the Atlassian folks. And as money comes and goes, the piggybank parents tended to speak their mind teaching their kids to do the same.

 

“He tried to fry your coat,”

 

“It was an accident,” she sighed, the laughter after the snarky words from his group of friends had not been though, “I’m pretty sure you scalded him much more than any friendly fire would,”

 

Before Blake could even admonish the brat, Weiss had grabbed him by the collar and pinned him down for the lecture of his life. Afterwards, the faunus had talked to him and a little of the hatred in his eyes and the cold judgement had seemed to melt away. She had spotted the boy had apologizing the canine faunus in their group right after, albeit furtively, and Blake believed it would work out. It had been a start at the very least.

 

“You’re too lenient on the kids,” she scoffed turning around, evading Blake’s hand which tried to grab her wrist or at least get a soothing touch, and stomping off again in a tirade.

 

“No I’m not, I just want him to unlearn his parents shittiness, not get terrorized for life,” Blake placed her chin on her hands watching as Weiss winced.

 

“Right,” she stopped midway through her second lap, pivoting on one leg to give Blake an apologetic look. Her expression turned testy almost immediately. “I don’t recall you being so mature with me and my mistaken growth,”

 

“And I thought..,” she shrugged, “it was a thing of the past? Besides, we’ve both grown up since our school days,” She settled leaned back on her hands on the trunk they furnished and used as a makeshift seat with a triumphant smirk. “Sorta,”

 

Weiss clicked her tongue snapping her fingers in mock indignation, “Dangit, thought you’d forget that for once,” 

 

“Not in a million years, my pretty short stuff,”

 

Said shorter girl made her way next to her beloved with a few quick strides, sitting as close as possible and claiming Blake’s free hand to hug. “Don’t think I’ll let that extra comment slide,’ she whispered, tone threatening enough. Blake’s cat ears twitched, and she tried to loosen her collar with a finger. 

 

“Stop being so dramatic,”

 

“I just know what a terrible foe you can be,” Blake maintained a serious tone, “Have I told you how nice your butt looks in those straightlaced tight military pants,”

 

Weiss gasped, a little bit too theatrically, “Blake Belladonna, soon to be Schnee-Belladonna, how dare you!” she exhaled, shaking her head, “Your ass is so much finer,”

 

Blake snickers soon turned into chortles, contagious enough to get Weiss to laugh with her breaking through her fake scowl. She pulled the smaller girl against her having freed her arm, grabbing her waist pressing a kiss against her temple. She missed by just a few cms ending up on the side of her head. Guess she’d just have to try again.

 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been together like this,” Weiss hummed pleasantly, she hugged Blake leaning her head against her getting as comfortable as possible. They slid off the trunk, with it acting as support for their backs so they could snuggle in a better posture.

 

Blake made an exasperated sound, “Tell me about it, it feels like we’ve been missing each other, only mumbling our goodnights,” And when they did meet, it had been for a few minutes, which felt like seconds to Blake who had frozen in her attempt to officially propose their date so she could propose.

 

“Yes, you’ve been jittery all week long too, bouncing around the place,” 

 

Of course Weiss would notice. It was a good thing though, it gave her an opening. Blake looked up and grinned under the starlit night sky. Funnily enough, they were still on Schnee grounds and yet far enough from the city that the lights did not disturb their view. It just showed how much power they held. Power they were finally putting to good use, and it was about time.

 

“About that,” Blake took a hand, pressing a kiss against the back of it earning a pleasant rumble in return. She untangled herself from the woman which turned the sound into a grumbled growl. Weiss frowned at her as she raised herself onto a knee, her hand reaching into her pocket.

 

‘Blake?” 

 

Weiss sounded evidently concerned. Blake had paled for a second, her ears lowering against her skull. Her eyes narrowed and she remembered to breath again only when it struck her she had searched the wrong pocket, signaling with a raised finger for Weiss to give her a moment. Her hand reached for the other pocket, and she smiled, right catlike ear rising after the left following the tiny mishaps unravelling. Her cheeks flushed prettily and Weiss smiled mirroring Blake’s expression. Her eyes still betrayed her perplexion.

 

Blake presented her little black box with a smile that showed off her teeth. She watched as her lover’s expression changed once every second from the initial confusion, to a concentrated focused look moving from the box to Blake and finally to recognition. Her mouth gaping and most certainly unbecoming of a Schnee.

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking you’re thinking of asking?” she blurted placing both her hands on Blakes without taking the box. Blake took it as her que to grab a wing of the bow and release it. Unclipping the box and opening it. Weiss cooed pressing the back of her hand against her cheek trying to hide her grin behind her wrist. 

 

“I’m no mind reader but…”

 

“Blake!”

 

She chuckled, “Weiss Schnee, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Officially with a pretty ring on top this time?”

 

Weiss bit her lip trying not to squeal, the ring itself was a tiny dainty little engagement ring, silver with a small blue stone carved in the semblance of a bow. 

 

“Oh and tada!” Blake bit at her glove pulling it off, she was wearing a similar ring in the shape of a snowflake. “I wanted to match at first, but then I thought it would be nice to have a part of each other at hands reach, so to speak,”

 

“You dork,” Weiss said tenderly, fighting with her own glove to pull it off, presenting it to Blake when she managed. It was cold but she felt oddly sweaty. She was as jittery as it could be making her a little clumsy. “Would you?”

 

“I take that as a yes?” Blake laughed showing no sign of stopping in her good spirits, taking the hand and slipping the ring from the box onto the promised finger in one smooth move. A perfect fit.

 

“Of course you loveable dummy,” Weiss jumped her nearly off balancing the poor Faunus who quickly caught her welcoming the way she was fervently being kissed. “A thousand times yes,” Weiss huffed before re-initiating the kiss.

 

“Wow,” she murmured holding Weiss tightly, “I should surprise you more often,”

 

She received an eye roll for the comment. Blake winked.

 

“You say that every time, _ but  _ I concede defeat this time, you did beat me to the punch,” Weiss sighed.

 

“Did I?” 

 

She turned around in the arms that held her,  her back leaning against Blake’s chest, “Yes, which means it's my turn for a surprise,”

 

“Oh yes, I think I like today’s surprises,”

 

Weiss gingerly fished into her pockets, revealing a little white box. Opening the box revealed silver wedding rings. Blake’s eyes were already bulging, they were lovely.

 

“Take a look,” Weiss urged her taking the hands on her stomach and handing her the box. Blake was grinning like a fool by then, once she inspected the rings however she couldn’t suppress the glee.

 

“Are those our emblems engraved?”

 

“Yeah, they took a real long time to get right,”

 

The emblems were embezzled one next to the other on the inside of both bands, the wedding rings were wide enough without being too bulky. The craftsmanship was beautiful and intricate, especially with such a small space available. Next to them was the date of their wedding. Simple but wonderful.

 

“Gosh, guess we had almost the same idea,” Blake placed the rings back into the box setting her chin on Weiss’ shoulder, her lips magnetically moving to her neck for a peck. 

 

“Hmm, dodged a bullet I guess,”

 

“Yang told you didn’t she,”

 

“I asked her if it was a good idea and she just tried very hard to direct me against the idea of making engagement rings,” she explained with a shrug, “to be honest, it only make sense now, too busy to connect the dots love,”

 

“Thank the maidens,”

 

Weiss tried to twist her face round, enough for Blake to steal a kiss, “Ugh my neck, I heard it crack I think, I’m getting old,”

 

“As if,” Blake snorted, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb against the area Weiss directed her too, “You’re still young and strong, ready to wrestle grimm, and frolic with your lover till dawn,”

 

“Of course not, my hairs already all white,” 

 

“You’ve got jokes now, huh,”

 

With a laugh, Weiss disentangled from Blake placing her weight on her knees and Blake’s hands on her hips. She let her hand cross behind Blake’s nape. “I love you, Blake, I can’t wait to be your wife,”

 

Blake in turned pulled her down enveloping her arms, it seemed it was all about hug induced contact today, she wouldn’t complain, “You don’t know how much I’ve waited Weiss, for this day, I love you to the moon and back,”

 

“That’s a good long way,” Weiss nuzzled against her, her nose against Blake’s cheek planting a kiss.

 

“It’s worth the trip believe me,” she murmured rocking the pair of them causing Weiss to giggle with the jostles, she never tired of the sound and she hoped she’d have every excuse to make her smile all the more from here on out. Blake would make sure of it, it would be an eternal, nerve wracking, absolutely wondrous journey they’d be taking together. Like in her stories she’d strive for it to be forevermore and after. Best of all, she knew Weiss would too. 


End file.
